A New Prince
by Anoke
Summary: OneShot:: Bulma and Vegeta Tell Little Trunks he is a Prince ::Fluff:: Enjoy!


**A New Prince**

**Author:** Anoke

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Woman I want to tell him now! We waited long enough!" My husband Vegeta barked

"Quite down he will hear you!" I yell back

"I don't care! I don't want to keep it a secret anymore! I never should have agreed to keep it a secret from the beginning!" he yells

"Vegeta that is a lot for a little boy to deal with!" I yell

"He's not a little boy anymore! He will be told tomorrow with or without your consent! " he yells

My husband storms out of the room. What am I suppose to do? I don't think trunks is ready yet.. He is only 5 years old..

oooooooooooooooooo

The Next Morning

ooooooooooooooooo

My husband gets up bright and early to tell Trunks.. Im still nervous about all of this.. But vegeta is to stubborn to listen to anyone..

We walk into our little boys room

"Trunks sweetheart we need to talk to you." I tell my little one playing on the floor with his toys

"What about momma?" he asks

"Don't call her that! It's Mother or Mom. Not Momma!" Vegeta yells at trunks

I see him start to get a little tear eyed but he looks back at vegeta.. He knows his father will yell his he starts to cry..

"Anyway sweetie.. What we need to talk to you about is.. Well umm" I say trying to find the words

"About your Sayian heritage" Vegeta says

"My Sayian hairiage?" Trunks asks mispronouncing the words

"Arrg!" Vegeta mumbles

"No sweetie it's Sayian heritage.. Anyway.. Do you remember me and Papa telling you about how papa is a Sayian warrior and you are a half Sayian warrior?"I say

"Yeah" he replies

"We;; what me and your father did not tell you" Vegeta cut me off

"Because your mother is a paranoid weakling" He says

"What does me not wanting to tell him have to do with being weak?" I yell

"Everything you pathetic human!" he yells

"Oh Im pathetic?" I yell back

"Mommy.. Daddy don't fight!" Trunks yells

"Don't call me daddy!" Vegeta yells

"Sorry!" trunks says quickly

"Anyway!.. we did not tell you that your father is the prince of all sayians.. And that makes you a prince also" I tell him

"I know..." he says

"WHAT!" me and vegeta both yell

"Uncle Goku told me awhile ago" he says

"That third class clown told my son about my heritage! How dare he!" Vegeta yells

"He told my baby!" I yell

"What's wrong?" Trunks asks

"Oh nothing sweetheart.. What else did Uncle Goku say?" I ask

"He is not your UNCLE!" Vegeta yells and starts mumbling stuff about sayian pride

"Umm... that you are a really smart and stubborn lady.. And that daddy is a stubborn prince.. And he was saying that with your stubbornness and daddys stubbornness im going to be REALLY stubborn.. And he also said im going to have a really bad temper since you both have bad tempers" he says

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" we both yell

"How dare he!" Vegeta says

"Oh he thinks I have a bad temper does he? Just wait until I get my hands on him!" I yell

"He also said im really luck to have you and daddy because you are the nice's, sweetest person he knows and even though daddy don't show it he is really kind.." Trunks adds

"Aww how sweet!" I say getting a little tear eyed

"How dare he say im kind!" Vegeta yells

"When he told me you were a prince he also told me that you are a really strong warrior and I will be just like you one day" Trunks says

"Did he?" Vegeta asks

"Yep!" Trunks says

"Well... of course you will.. And one day you will be able to defeat Kakarot's brats" Vegeta says while patting Trunks on his head

"Mom.. Is dad okay?" Trunks asks

"He is fine sweetheart... have fun playing" I say and give my little boy a kiss

Vegeta just ignores him as usual.. Im kind of glad Goku told trunks about his father... and goku is right.. He will be a great fighter just like his daddy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay it's a oneshot.. It's a fluff.. But I thought it was cute xD

Review and tell me whatcha think

NO FLAMERS! Critisizum is welcome but no FLAMERS!

Anoke


End file.
